<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiuso in biblioteca by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560189">Chiuso in biblioteca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Principe riluttante [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giotto si ritrova a prendere scelte difficili.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Two Steps From Hell - False King; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H25iM7eRiIQ<br/>Prompt di Katiusha Grice: 1)KHR, Giotto-centric, Biblioteca</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Principe riluttante [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480532</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiuso in biblioteca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiuso in biblioteca</p><p> </p><p>La luce delle lampade ad olio illuminavano gl’innumerevoli libri della biblioteca.</p><p>Giotto teneva il libro davanti a sé, faticando per leggere con una smorfia, mentre prendeva degli appunti su un foglietto. Era accomodato in poltrona e al suo fianco c’era un tavolinetto con un calamaio colmo d’inchiostro, una piuma d’oca e diversi sigilli.</p><p>Banchi di polvere si muovevano, posandosi nei vari angoli e sui diversi testi.</p><p>Giotto accarezzò gl’incartamenti e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre con voce pacata sussurrava: “Oggi com’è il cielo?”.</p><p>G, al suo fianco, sussurrò: “Limpido”.</p><p>Giotto fece un sorriso amaro.</p><p>“Splende il sole?” domandò.</p><p>G annuì e aggiunse: “Gli uccellini cantano e soffia un vento di primavera”.</p><p>Giotto si nascose il viso con la mano.</p><p>&lt; Non potevo aiutare nessuno imprigionato com’ero dalle regole dell’etichetta. Pensavo che non seguendo nessuna regola avrei potuto fare tutto ciò che dovevo.</p><p>Invece mi sono trovato imprigionato nella ragnatela del male minore &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Non voglio fare guerra. Chiedigli semplicemente cosa vuole e vedremo di trovare un accordo” sussurrò.</p><p>G socchiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Se non ci fosse proprio altro modo?” domandò.</p><p>Giotto sospirò con aria stanca.</p><p>“Allora trucideremo lui e la sua famiglia, è comunque più conveniente di vedere un intero esercito muovere contro di noi”.</p><p>G annuì.</p><p>“Sarà fatto” sussurrò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>